


【卓鹤】非典型性ABO

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio





	【卓鹤】非典型性ABO

仝卓忽然放了高天鹤鸽子，而且鸽的是一个月之前就定好的约会，最要命的是这个约会的名头是“成番一周年”。高天鹤也不是格外注重这个仪式感，毕竟两个人工作都忙，不知道错过了多少个大大小小的节日和纪念日，高天鹤也不是没因为事情爽约过。

但是爽约至少提前通知一下吧，什么也没说人间蒸发是怎么回事。高天鹤拗着性子不去主动联系仝卓，终于在第三杯气泡水被端上桌时接到了仝卓的电话，于是没好气地接起来：“喂？”

那边仝卓的声音异常沙哑，还带着一丝鼻音：“鹤儿，我被人传染了流感，今天先取消吧，改天补偿你。我在家吃好药了，你别来，我怕传染给你。”然后没等高天鹤开口就挂了电话。

高天鹤手里握着手机满脸的茫然，戳冰块的吸管悬在玻璃杯上方。仝卓平时生龙活虎，小病硬抗大病吃药，甚至输液都很少，怎么碰巧在这个时候得了流感？高天鹤身边的人很多，但是他从来没听到过有说最近流感闹得凶的消息。

吸管又狠狠戳下去，随后高天鹤忽然抓起外套匆匆起身，草草结了账就跑向停车场。

他怎么就忘了呢，成番一周年纪念日不正好就是他的Alpha的发情期。

 

 

 

 

一进门高天鹤就被满室的信息素味道呛了一下。仝卓的信息素是清清爽爽的薄荷味，平时也有意无意地敛着怕高天鹤不舒服，此刻尖锐的薄荷味铺满每一寸空气，高天鹤几乎要窒息过去。闻起来是没打抑制剂，高天鹤皱着鼻子往气味最浓烈的卧室走去，刚一推开卧室的门就被熏了个红眼。

只是他没找到正散发气味的人，只堪堪看到床上堆满了什么。卧室的灯没开，高天鹤按开了灯，才看出小山一样的堆物都是他的衣服，从演出服到日常的外套统统都被掏出来堆在床上，仝卓蜷在那之中的凹陷里，嗅着高天鹤的一件衬衫喘着粗气。

仝卓明显被突然的灯光吓到，条件反射地起身看向卧室门口，在看清是高天鹤后眼神忽然变得晦涩不明。仝卓的嗓音比电话里的更低哑：“你回来干什么？”

高天鹤听了没来由地恐惧，像是在面对一只准备狩猎的野兽。可是Alpha与Omega的结合本就是遵循了最原始的野兽体内的欲望，否则人类不比分化出第二性别，他既然选择了听懂仝卓的状况并且选择了回家找仝卓就应该做好对于一切后果的准备。于是高天鹤慢慢走近仝卓，听着仝卓的呼吸越来越粗重，缓缓释放自己的信息素去安慰发情期的Alpha：“你发情期到了，怎么不告诉我呀。”

一瞬间高天鹤失去重心，再然后高天鹤已经被仝卓压在身下。仝卓平时一向温和的表情如今带着隐忍和暴躁，成堆的衣物早就被他胡乱推到地上，饶是如此他还是保持了最后的理智，喘息着问身下的自家Omega：“鹤儿，你想好了？”

高天鹤没有回答，只是主动搂上仝卓肩膀与他接吻，白梅的香气缓缓释放而出，一举一动都代表着一个邀请的含义。

 

 

 

 

高天鹤从来没被这样深地贯穿过，即使是在标记成番的那天晚上。那晚仝卓也是克制的，不过是最后在他肩膀上又留了一个渗着血的齿痕。

——或者说，高天鹤和仝卓之间从来没用过这个姿势。发情期的Alpha格外缺乏安全感，无时无刻都要紧紧搂着自己的Omega，于是高天鹤被抱着坐在仝卓怀中顶。仝卓甚至没怎么做扩张，即使高天鹤在嗅到仝卓的信息素时后穴已经开始自动地分泌了些液体，但是那些远远不够让一个正处于发情期的Alpha顺利进入，偏偏高天鹤又心疼仝卓忍得辛苦，主动撑着穴口往下坐。

高天鹤含着唇扭着腰把自己的性器往身体里塞的画面太过于诱人，仝卓面色一沉，掐着高天鹤的腰带着他一坐到底。高天鹤受了惊，发出一个惊愕的气声，然而这气声传到仝卓耳朵里变得无比香艳。主动吃性器的过程已经让高天鹤出了一身细密的汗，如今他趴伏在仝卓怀中张开口地喘，无异于是给仝卓来了一记催情药。仝卓几乎毫无衔接地开始顶弄他，掐着他的窄胯教他在他身上起伏承欢，随后又揽紧他，像是要将他拦腰勒断。

仝卓平日里就喜欢吃高天鹤的乳首，如今更是恨不得要吸出乳汁来。高天鹤细嫩的乳尖被仝卓细细舔吻，带出一阵啧啧的水声，仝卓像是小孩子吮糖果一样吮着高天鹤，随着胯下的频率还间或在他洁白的乳肉上留下一两个齿痕。两颗果实沾着唾液在灯光下折射得晶莹，仝卓越看越喜欢，带着高天鹤动作得更快。

Omega的体力一会儿就不够支撑，腿根打着颤在仝卓怀中哽咽，却还惦记着仝卓发情期的不适，所有带着情欲的喘息都吹进仝卓耳朵里。平日里在床上总是仝卓说一些话让高天鹤脸红心跳，如今却是高天鹤咬着仝卓的耳尖催促他再快点再用力，仝卓听了之后一皱眉，直接给高天鹤掀在床上，扶着高天鹤的膝盖弯又操了进去。

这一下进入得又深又狠，仝卓熟悉自家Omega的身体，即使在发情期时也能准确地找到那个能让他的Omega格外快乐的点。被探到敏感点时高天鹤多汁的后穴蓦地一缩，又把仝卓的性器吃进去更深，Alpha架着他的一条腿大开大合地操干，每一次都碾压过那个敏感的腺体，每一次都换来高天鹤被顶得破碎的句子。

“卓，卓慢点……慢点儿啊……！”眼前白芒一闪，高天鹤意识到自己竟然被操射了，然而身上的Alpha却好像才刚刚开始。仝卓嘴角勾了一个野兽一样的笑，锢着高天鹤的腰用自己的性器鞭挞他，饶是如此他的性器还没有全部没入高天鹤穴内。

野兽伸出手，把高天鹤刚刚射出的白浊在他小腹上摊平，换来高天鹤浑身微小的战栗。他俯下身去亲吻高天鹤，或者说去撕咬高天鹤的唇，性器得以换了个角度进入更加刁钻。高天鹤几乎要哭出声来，原本就美艳的眼角像染了胭脂一样嫣红，他的身体被折成一个并不舒服的角度，况且身下也没有往日仝卓细心为他塞的靠枕，饶是如此他还是用自己的信息素包裹着仝卓，教他尽情纾解自己的欲望，引他堕入极乐的深渊。

 

 

 

 

床上因为Alpha的筑巢行为留下了几件衣物，高天鹤正正好好被仝卓压在一条带镂空蕾丝的衬衫上。仝卓将他翻了个身，被高天鹤背后压出的花纹美得转不过眼神。

于是他在那些花纹上留下一个又一个吻痕，红紫的痕迹顺着藤蔓一样的线条开出一朵朵花，如果忽略身下无情的顶撞。仝卓压着高天鹤叫他塌腰抬臀，高天鹤就顺从地跟着仝卓的力道弯了背脊，摆出猫儿求欢一样的姿势。高天鹤手指因为掐着床单过于用力而骨节泛白，偏偏仝卓还时不时毫不留情地拍他光洁的臀，穴内的痒和臀上的疼痛再次唤起高天鹤的性欲，他度过了不应期再次勃起，后穴湿得兜不住，水顺着仝卓的动作被带进又带出。

发情期的Alpha的性器要来得比平时更加尺寸可观，仝卓发了狠地把高天鹤往床上钉，他的前端已经顶到了生殖腔的窄窄缝隙，高天鹤本能地生出恐惧想要向前逃，却又被仝卓拖了回来，掐着腰胯下加快频率顶弄着。高天鹤跪趴在床上，身体无力地打颤，全凭着仝卓有力的手臂捞着他。

卧室中薄荷的味道越来越浓，交缠着若有若无的白梅香。高天鹤向来是骄傲而敏感的，但是对自己的恋人却又表现出娇媚与温驯来。他的温柔缠在指尖，缠在浩渺的眼波中，他费力地扭着身，单手摸着仝卓的面庞与仝卓交换一个呼吸纠缠的吻。

仝卓终于还是撞进那个高热的腔体，甜蜜的液体在他闯入的一刹那淋湿他柱头。Alpha发出一声满足的喟叹，随后打桩一样用力地在生殖腔内横冲直撞。高天鹤疑心自己要坏掉了，但又心疼自家Alpha发情期来得漫长而纠结，只好红着眼角迭声哄着仝卓射进腔里。

仝卓最受不了高天鹤这样的诱引，最后的几十下几乎要将高天鹤贯穿，最后Alpha的性器在生殖腔内膨大成结，卡在生殖腔口牢牢地锁住身下的爱人。高天鹤爽得脚尖都蜷起，跟着仝卓一起迎来了这场信息素催化下的性爱的高潮。

想要重复标记他，想要把他身上全部留下我的痕迹，想要让他一生只能在我怀里度过。兽欲爆发时仝卓几乎失去理智，高天鹤颈后的腺体被仝卓咬得纵横着全是齿痕，纤瘦的腰被掐出淤青，仝卓倒在床上从后面环着高天鹤，半张脸埋在高天鹤发间嗅着他身上的气味。高天鹤只好拍拍他腰间的手：“没事儿，卓，我在这儿。”

仝卓的吐息尚滚烫，在他肩上蹭得直痒，过了一会儿仝卓忽然伸出舌尖缓缓舔他的腺体，舔他的伤口和渗出的血珠。他的Alpha在他身后闷闷地说：“……对不起鹤儿，鹤鹤，宝贝。”

高天鹤低下头，手指插进仝卓指缝里，红着脸避开后面那些腻腻歪歪的称呼：“哪有对不起，我是你标记的Omega嘛。好点了没，要不要再来？”

仝卓亲了亲高天鹤肩头，许久含糊发出一个表示赞同的音节。

 

 

 

 

成番一周年的纪念日约会被推到了半个月之后，高天鹤终于可以脱下该死的高领衫，改穿圆领的T恤。

还是那家他们第一次约会的店铺，高天鹤还坐在原来的位置上戳着气泡水中的冰块，只不过是悠闲地看着仝卓转来转去，一会拿甜品一会拿纸巾。他心情颇好，耷拉在高脚凳上的脚开心得一晃一晃。

仝卓坐到他对面，眉眼笑成两个八字：“鹤鹤鹤鹤鹤鹤。”

高天鹤翻了个白眼：“在外面呢，别这么腻歪。”

“鹤鹤，鹤儿，小鹤鹤，鹤宝儿，小高鹤同学。”仝卓像是从这个幼稚的游戏里找到了什么乐趣，把高天鹤的名字翻来覆去地起昵称。

“叫上瘾了是不是。”

“对啊，上瘾了。”仝卓理直气壮。

高天鹤低头喝气泡水，额发挡住脸上的表情，但还是让仝卓看见了冷白皮下泛红的耳尖。


End file.
